


Don't fear me

by Gracy_rose



Series: Welcome to Wonderland [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Sex, S&M, weird as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: "Are you afraid?" The beast hissed. Maleficent stands frozen in fear, yet impressed with her flexibility. "I can see your fear." The jabberwocky lays her hand on the dragons  face. "You're afraid to have fun. Hum? Let go." Quickly she's is on the other side of them room. "You want fun. Let's have fun." Maleficent try's to pretend like what the monster says doesn't bother her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey can I please get some feedback. It would be highly appreciated.  
> Please and Thank you.

Maleficent lays on the divan in only a corset, panties, and the ropes that bond her hands and feet. Her eyes looked around for the jabberwocky, the fear of the beast drawn on her face. She looks above her and sees the monster hanging from the ceiling. The jabberwocky flips down land on the floor just next to the dragon. "Do you know where we are?" The monster whispers. Maleficent shacks her head. "This is my castle. Right now you're in my room. But do you want to see some place cooler?" She ask grabbing her hair.

Maleficent gives no answer but the mind reader knows that there is fear of what comes next. "Good." She walks over to a dresser. She opens one of it drawers, pulling out a belt. She tightly placed it around Maleficent neck. She then unbounded her feet. Looking out she saw all the guards Jafa had given her to make sure nothing 'bad' happened.

She knew that this woman in front of her didn't like people to see her in any way but in fear. She smiled at this fact and used it. Carefully her long nails ran down her body, starting at her head and moving down to the pair of panties she wore. The jabberwocky pressed down ripping the fabric. She then pulled them off. Though it wasn't necessary she snatched up a ball gage and placed it in Maleficent terrified mouth.

She then yanked her up, laughing at the weakness of the other. She grabbed the belt and pulled forward to try to begin walking. Maleficent stood up but wouldn't move. "You can be stubborn." The jabberwocky laughed. Then she slowly began taking off the corset. The dragon stood still, fear paralyzing her.

"Down." Whispers the jabberwocky. The she throws Maleficent on to the ground. "I'm gonna call you Mal." She climbed on top of her, uses one hand to hold down Mal's hands, and wraps the dragons legs in her own. Then she takes her free hand and pulls Mal's hair. While doing this, she trust her body into the other woman's. She yanks her back up by her hair. Then she grabs the rope next to her and ties it around Mal's waste. She pulls the extra rope between her legs. She climbs though them and stands on the backside of Maleficent.

Then she pulls up as hard and fast as she can. Though the gage comes Maleficent's muffled scream. The rope was long and to the jabberwocky this was fun. She loops the rope and does it again going to the other side. Maleficent lets out another muffled cry. The jabberwocky gets a wonderful idea. She pulls forward and Maleficent takes a step forward. She pulls it up (causing another cry of pain) and pulls it though the belt around her neck. "Now. If you don't listen I'll pull the rope." She laughs use it as the leash anyway.

Slowly they walk down the hall every guard have already been ordered to stair as they walk. When they get to a stair case jabberwocky thought it was time fore some fun. She held the rope tightly in her hand and went running down the stairs. Maleficent ran as fast as she could but couldn't keep up. The rope pulled forward every step, having her moaning, screaming, groaning, and crying in pain. They had made it down the stairs case and the jabberwocky laughed.

"If you thought that was bad it was only 100 stairs. The next one is 1000." She laughed as they ran down the hallway, Mal unable to keep up do to the pain. At the end of the hallway was the next set of stairs. The two stopped for a moment.

"So I'm want to know, dose it hurt when I pull on the rope? If I dose just say yes." She ask. Maleficent made a bunch of muffled sounds, but none where a yes. "Ok so it doesn't. Do you like it if not say no." All Maleficent could do was make sound. The jabberwocky laughed. "So you do. Ok. Then I'll run as fast as I can for you."

She smiled, turned to face the stairs and took off running. Trying to keep up, Maleficent was skipping steps. Suddenly the jabberwocky stopped. "There's no one her but us." She laughed. "I'm going to take your gage off, and pull the rope. Give me your best scream, moan whatever. Do it or else." She told Mal, then took off her gage. She pulled the rope as hard and faster as she could. Though she tried not to Maleficent screamed in pain. She was sure the whole castle heard it.

Jabberwocky smiled and put back on the gage. Then the two started running again. Finally they made it to the end and Maleficent was cry her eyes out and screaming so loud it was clearly heard though the gage. "Want a break?" The jabberwocky teased her, continuing to pull the rope. She then threw her onto her back. "I bet you want a break." She sat on top of her legs. "Oh. Your puss," she looked at where the rope had been placed. "it's so red." She said with fake pity, the slapped the rope-burned clit. Maleficent groaned as the monsters nails scraped along her clit.

"Oh. I was just thinking," the jabberwocky began scooting back to get a better view. "how much fun we will have." She then thrust the heel of the boot into Maleficent's pussy. Mal tried to pull away, but the beast grabbed her legs. She then pulled her foot out and stood back up. She then yanked the other girl to her weak feet.

"Time to go." She grabbed her face, looking her dead in the eye. Maleficent was scared of what came next: as she should be. Slowly the two walked down the hall, stay far enough apart that the rope still pulled up slightly. They came to another staircases and the jabberwocky got a splendid idea. "For now on you must be right behind me. No more that one step. Every time you're farther we stop I pull hard as I can. When we get where we're going the more you mess up the more I punish you." She smiled before the two went running. Maleficent was caught up for about 20 steps. They stopped and just as warned the rope was pulled hard. Then for each time she messed up the pulls got harder.

Finally they made to the the bottom of the staircase. "48 time you got behind." The jabberwocky told her. "It's a shame. I hoped yo do something fun. I guess I'll have to spend the day punishing you." She giggled a tad. They walked down a hallway and into a room. Or should it be dungeon. She untied her hand, but then chained the to the wall. She took the belt off, but left the rope. She pulled the rope and tied it on the handle of the near by door. "Better hope that doesn't get opened." She laughed watching the tears role down Maleficent's face.


End file.
